


Miracle

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: February '21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: MiracleHe loves so much about Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: February '21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218341
Kudos: 8





	Miracle

He loves the weight of Harry’s head on his chest being the first thing he feels in the morning. 

He loves the calloused palms of Harry’s hand when they absentmindedly tangle within his. 

He loves the sound of Harry’s real laugh, the joyous sound that rings in his ears for hours after.

He loves so much about Harry Potter.

The fact that Harry loves him back is a miracle.


End file.
